


White Bedsheets

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Bedsheets

There is nothing quite like the tan of Jack’s skin against the white of the bed sheets. Will finds himself standing in the doorway, admiring the sight with a growing sense of awe.

“See something you like?” Jack mumbles though his eyes remain closed.

Will smiles and walks towards him, kneeling on the mattress and taking the white between his fingers, tugging to expose more of Jack’s flesh to his greedy eyes. “Yes, though I imagine I’ll enjoy tasting it much more.”

Jack smirks and stretches his body out with no sense of embarrassment of shame. Jack was proud of his body, with good reason.

Will starts at his feet, kissing patterns up the firm muscled legs but skipping the middle section despite Jack’s protest. “Patience my Captain, I’ll return there eventually.”

A soft moan was his answer as his tongue darted out to trace a coppery nipple.

Will enjoyed the flesh turning red with a flush, burning even brighter against the white. He allowed himself a full body gaze once more before crawling back down and swallowing him whole.


End file.
